


Love you.

by denimlouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fame, Gen, Love, ME - Freeform, harry - Freeform, harrystyles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimlouis/pseuds/denimlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk i did a poem thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you.

It amazes me how I can love you unconditionally,  
yet you aren't even aware of my existence.   
How I'm hopelessly devoted to you,  
and you haven't even an idea of my name.  
That it actually physically pains me to see you hurting,  
yet you are completely unknowing of when and how or if I'm also hurt.  
How embarrassingly and naively, I still dream of us being together,   
how we'll miraculously meet and you'll fall completely in love with me.  
Because I've already fallen for you.  
How we will laugh and cry and live and be, together.  
But then I wake up from that beautiful little fantasy, and am hit with the cold hard truth.  
That it is indeed nothing but a fantasy.  
You won't fall in love with me.  
We won't spend our lives together.  
But I'll forever love you.


End file.
